The use of camera dollies is well known for capturing various video sequences, for example a panning shot. Typical camera dollies are provided with freely pivotal casters movable along a track if a prescribed path is desired; otherwise, a more complex active steering mechanism would be required. No simple mechanism is known for guiding camera dollies along a prescribe path without a track necessarily being required.
Furthermore, known camera dollies are not well suited for use with smaller camera devices, for example point-and-shoot cameras or camera enabled mobile phones such as smartphones, and the like.
For other shots, use of camera stabilizers are known. Stabilizers generally comprise a grip portion held in hand of user, a camera support upon which the camera is mounted, a balancing pivotal connection between the camera support and the grip portion, and a stabilizer portion on the camera support which extends below the pivotal connection to counterbalance the camera about the pivotal connection. If a user desires one video sequence to be shot with a camera dolly and another video sequence to be shot with a camera stabilizer, the user must typically acquire to separate pieces of equipment.